Currently, injection pipe technology is adopted to meet water use requirements of places with high water consumption, such as urban green spaces, golf courses, etc. The traditional injection pipe product is complex in structure, having the structure that filtered water rushes at a multi-piece airfoil impeller positioned on an end surface at a certain angle to drive a main shaft to rotate, and a driving gear provided on the main shaft drives a nozzle to rotate after multi-grade gear pair deceleration, achieving the object of spraying. In this driving structure, excess gear pairs brings high difficulty for manufacture and assembly; especially high rotating speed of the driving gear requires high mounting accuracy of each gear shaft and high manufacturing accuracy of each gear shaft hole; and particularly, because module of each gear is small, which is merely 0.5 basically, there are high demands on the manufacturing accuracy and the assembly accuracy of the gears. Therefore, such driving structure has high manufacture cost. Because gears are in hard connections from the first gear to the nozzle, when water pressure changes, the rotational angular velocity of the spraying head fluctuates directly along with the fluctuation of water pressure and varies obviously; and frequently variation of water pressure will damage gear pairs at all levels.